Sora eres increíbe
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Razones por la cual Yamato piensa que Sora es increíble y porque está enamorado de ella. Pésimo Summarie


**Song: amazing**

**Singer: Big time rush.**

**Digimon no me pertenece**

_Looks good in a dress, even better in my sweatshirt__  
__My car is a mess, but she don't mind__  
_

Yamato Ishida el chico más popular de la preparatoria un joven de 18 años cabello rubio y ojos azules llevaba mantenía una relación con su novia Sora desde hace 4 años ella era una Hermosa jovencita de cabello naranja y ojos rubíes.

En ese momento Yamato la espera en el lobby de su casa esperando a que su pelirroja termine de arreglarse para la graduación.

Sora sale de su habitación usando un vestido blaco strapless llegandole un poco más abajo de las rodillas con un cinturón negro en forma de moño en la cintura, el cabello lo traía suelto con un broche color plata, sus zapatos eran de taco bajo color plateado y por último aplicándose un poco de maquillaje

Cuando Ishida la vio se quedó con la boca abierta no puediendo particular palabra alguna, había visto muchas veces a su novia con jeans y sudaderas y se veía muy bella con ellas pero con ese vestido se veía Hermosa tanto que parecía una diosa.

Después de que Ishida le dio varios cumplidos a la portadora del amor se sube al coche negro de Matt, y como siempre su carro es un completamente un desastre pero ella no dice nada a ella no le importa, con tal de pasar un momento con el compañero de Gabumon todo está bien._  
_

_She never complains, even when I'm out all night__  
__I sleep in all day, and that's just fine__  
_

Meses después de la graduación Sora y Matt dicen rentar un pequeño departamento para vivir juntos.

Yamato muchas veces sale con sus amigos de fiesta y está fuera toda la noche y al día siguiente está tan cansado que llega a dormir todo el día.

Sora dice que está bien que no hay problema que son jóvenes y tienen que disfrutar cada día, además de que ella a veces también salía por las noches.

_Cuz she knows that I'm falling fast__  
__I know that I'll never let her go__  
__Singing oh yea I'm loving that, the way she makes me feel__  
__Singing oh yea she's so rad, this is just unreal__  
__And all around the world I've never seen a girl that makes me crazy baby__  
__Girl you're just amazing x3_

A los 13 años Yamato comenzo a tener diferentes sentimientos hacia su pelirroja amiga. Y cada acción que hacía ella incrementaba esos sentimientos y cada día la quería más.

A los 14 años en una navidad ella le preparo unas galletas y con los novios a flor de piel le entrego las galletas y con la cabeza baja susurro que él le gustaba mucho a lo que Ishida correspondió.

Al hacerse novios Matt se prometio a si mismo que nunca dejaría que Sora se fuera de su lado y eso consistía en que ningún chico se le acercara (a excepción de sus amigos) y si alguno se acercaba él se ponía celoso.

Le encataba las mariposas que rondaban en su estomágo cada vez que la veía, adoraba sus labios cálidos y sus besos dulces, amaba su olor a vainilla.

Muchas canciones que escribía se las dedicaba a ella, y pensando que ese sentimiento era demasiado irreal.

Toda su vida fue el chico más popular y guapo de su colegio y siempre en san valentine más de la mitad de las chicas de la escuela le entregaban un chocolate y declarando su amor y por supuesto el las rechazaba con "tacto"

Porque Sora era l única chica que lo volvía loco y lo hacía ser cosas que nunca penso que haría ni por todo el dinero del mundo.__

La pelirroja era la jovencita más increíble que conocía

_I like the show, because I'm begging for attention__  
__She already knows she's got the part__  
__She lives in the now, even though it's not forever__  
__So go take a bow, you've won my heart_

En el instituto tal vez no era la chica más popular pero si tenía varios admiradores detrás de ella (ocasionando los celos de Yamato) solo que Takenouchi no quería esa atención sino la de su rubio.

Sora siempre ha sido una jovencita que no regresa a su pasado recordando sus errores o preocupándose por su futuro ella vivía el ahora con mucho ánimo.

Otra razón por la cual Sora ganó el corazón de Matt.

_Cuz she knows that I'm falling fast__  
__I know that I'll never let her go__  
__Singing oh yea I'm loving that, the way she makes me feel__  
__Singing oh yea she's so rad, this is just unreal__  
__And all around the world I've never seen a girl that makes me crazy baby__  
__Girl you're just amazing x6__  
_

Porque Matt cada día se enamoraba más de su novio y como había prometido ella nunca se había alejado de él.

Definitivamente amaba lo que le hacía sentir tan irreal.

Y nunca habrá una chica que lo vuelva loco por amor de esa manera.

Porque Sora era realmente increíble.

___Now baby listen to me, you're more than all that I need when you're by my side__  
__I must be under a spell, and girl if you couldn't tell, you light up my life_

A los 23 años Yamato le propone matrimonio a su pelirroja, porque Matt necesita que Sora esté a su lado con ese hechizo que le ilumina la vida.

___Singing oh yea I'm loving that, the way she makes me feel__  
__Singing oh yea she's so rad, this is just unreal__  
__And all around the world I've never seen a girl that makes me crazy baby__  
__Girl you're just amazing___

Después de casarse Matt y Sora tuvieron una niña rubia de ojos azules y años más tarde a un pequeño pelirrojo.

Todo lo que Matt nunca penso tener pero siempre quiso lo obtuvo con Sora su amiga, ahora esposa y la persona más increíble.


End file.
